


Silent Memories

by MoonFrost41



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd-centric, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFrost41/pseuds/MoonFrost41
Summary: Jason tries to commit suicide but makes a call instead.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman) & Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Silent Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Oki so I said I was gonna rewrite this but I'm not so yall just gonna have to enjoy whatever the hell this is. I'm currently writing a Jason Todd has a sister (ofc) fic. I think it's gonna be good but yall will have to check it out.

Silence. Wonderful, peaceful, overwhelmingly loud silence. That's all Jason could hear was silence. Everything in his head, for once, was quiet. It was like this peaceful calm had settled over him. Then the memories started playing before his eyes like a slideshow. It started with Duke.

Taking a break from patrol and eating chilidogs on some roof. Duke showing up to his apartment and dragging him to go see a movie. 

Damian texting him pictures of his animals, mostly Titus. Damian also showing up in the middle of the night because no one else knew what it was like to die. 

Steph dragging him shopping and binging romcoms in his living room.

Cass teaching him ballet and dancing together. Cass giving him tickets to her performances. 

Jason waking up to see Tim passed out on his couch from overworking himself. Tim scar him by sneaking up behind him with info on his case. 

Dick always who always reaches out by texting and calling, making Jason feel wanted and loved.

Roy and Kori who are always ready to come to his defense no matter what. Alfred being the saint he is and loving Jason unconditionally. 

With silent tears streaming down his face, a memory of him and Diana (Mom, he whispers) plays. Diana looked at him, her gaze loving and full of pride, "You're a warrior." she says "You have a fighting spirit. So promise me little one, to always keep fighting". 

"Keep fighting" he thinks.  
"Keep fighting" he thinks as he puts the gun down from his head.  
"Keep fighting" he thinks as picks up his phone.  
"Keep fighting" he thinks as he calls Diana.  
"Keep fighting" he thinks while waiting for her pick up.  
"Keep fighting" he thinks as she answers the phone.

"Mom" he whispers "I need help"  
"Don't worry Jason" she says "I'm on my way. Keep fighting my son. Keep fighting."  
"Keep fighting" he mumbles.

Keep fighting

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far please do me a solid ad go check out my original work that I wrote for my class. It's got Jason Todd and Tim Drake in it but they aren't really the main focus. I think it's pretty good and really funny but you should find out for yourself. If you do go and read it drop a review and comment because I'm always trying to get better. 
> 
> Stay safe and peace out ;)  
> -MoonFrost


End file.
